Cinta Bersemi Saat Ujian Jounin
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Hari Ujian Jounin dimulai. Minato dan Kushina menjadi peserta final ujian Jounin, mereka ingin lulus ujian tapi mereka juga tidak mau saling melukai, apa yg dilakukan mereka berdua agar bisa menang tanpa saling melukai ? RNR please !


**.::Cinta Bersemi Saat Ujian Jounin::.**

**Disclaimer : **Encang Masashi..., bolehkah aku memiliki Kushina sama Minato? *digampar Masashi (gak boleh !, charas hoki gua tuh !)* :menangis dipojokkan:

Rate : T

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, and anymore !

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki ( mamih dan papih-ku ) *digampar Kushina sama Minato sambil bilang 'gogah gua punya anak kaya loe !'* :nangis gaje:

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, Alur cepat

**If Don't Like This Story, Don't Read Okay !**

**Enjoy It !**

"RASENGAN !" teriak pria berambut jabrik berumuran tujuh belas tahun di atas bukit patung hokage bersama pria paruh baya yang berambut putih dan mempunyai garis aneh berwarna merah dipipi sampai mulutnya yang mungkin umurnya kira-kira empat puluhan. Mereka berdua adalah Minato dan Jiraiya. Minato sedang latihan bersama Jiraiya untuk persiapan ujian jounin, dan Jiraiyalah yang menjadi tiang latihan Minato, setelah Minato berteriak mengatakan Rasengan..., angin berkumpul ditelapak tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah bola angin dengan putaran angin yang super kuat, dia berlari kearah Jiraiya yang diam dengan tangan yang dilipat didada, Minato mengayunkan rasengannya kearah Jiraiya tetapi belum sempat mendekati Jiraiya, tiba-tiba Minato tersandung batu dengan rasengan masih aktif di tangan kanannya, karena ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya..., tangan kanan yang memegang rasengan terayun ketanah dan membuat debu-debu halus bermunculan keatas dan tidak lupa debu itu turun kebawah dan mengotori kios-kios buah dibawah bukit itu.

"waduh semangkaku !"

"abis semua daganganku, bangkrut dah...bangkrut !"

"walah...! kerjaan siapa ini?, malah baru banget buka toko lagi"

"abis semua daganganku...!"

"Haiihhh..., timunku !"

Begitulah teriakkan protes para pedagang dibawah yang terkena musibah longsor buatan Minato, Minato yang wajahnya sudah dilumuri debu melihat kebawah diatas patung Nidaime dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, matanya bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat para pedagang meminta pertanggung jawaban dengan tangan mengepal.

"OOIII...!"

"siapa disana ?!, turun !"

"jangan kaya perempuan kau ?!, tanggung jawab kau"

"aku tidak takut kau itu ninja atau apalah !, lihat timunku !, mencret, ludes, bonyok begini. Kau harus membelinya dua kali lipat dengan harganya..., turun kau !"

Minato sweatdrop melihat para pedagang yang protes padanya, dia merasa ngeri sekali untuk turun kebawah, kalau misalnya dia berada dibawah pasti dia akan digebukki massal oleh para pedagang itu, dia menoleh kebelakang meminta bantuan pada gurunya tetapi disaat dia menolehkan kepalanya tepat dimana gurunya berada tadi..., tiba-tiba gurunya sudah tidak ada.

"kemana dia?" tanya Minato heran sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari Jiraiya, beberapa menit kemudian dia menemukan Jiraiya sudah dibawah bersama para gadis-gadis penghibur disana yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke rumah penghibur itu, Minato sweatdrop melihat tingkah gurunya itu.

"masih siang saja sudah membuat mesum..., hah !"

Minato dikagetkan oleh suara pria dibelakangnya yang berteriak-teriak protes, Minato menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan mendapatkan seorang bapak-bapak memakai handuk yang diikatkan dikepala mengayunkan tangannya kearah jam tiga seperti memanggil seseorang.

Minato melebarkan matanya menyadari kalau bapak-bapak itu adalah tukang ketimun yang berada dibawah, dia menoleh kebawah untuk memeriksa apakah yang dilihatnya benar orang itu, dia berkedik ngeri..., ternyata benar kalau orang yang dibelakangnya itu bapak-bapak yang menjual ketimun itu.

Minato tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau bapak-bapak itu sudah naik keatas, 'kalau begini dari tadi aku sudah kabur' katanya dalam hati berencana untuk kabur, tetapi jika dia kabur berarti dia menghilangkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ninja kan? Dia kan sudah berjanji akan mengambil para hati penduduk agar bisa menyayanginya, Minato kan bercita-cita menjadi hokage, apa begini tingkah lakunya sebagai calon hokage yang melindungi desanya nanti, dia putuskan agar diam dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, tetapi pertanggung jawaban itu tidak berjalan lancar secara lembut.

"PUKUL DIA !" kata bapak-bapak itu diikuti teriakkan beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"WAAA...!"

-x-x-x-x-

Minato berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh seperti zombie menuju rumahnya tersayang, wajahnya sembab, kantung matanya ungu karena pukulan, bibirnya sedikit berdarah dan hidungnya mimisan.

Minato ber-'uh' kesakitan ditiap jalan menuju rumahnya dan seketikanya tiba didepan rumah dan ingin membuka pintu..., sesorang gadis memanggil namanya dengan keras sekali.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut dengan malasnya, gadis yang memanggilnya berambut merah darah, tubuhnya seksi dan ramping, gadis itu memakai pakaian khas ninja, ikatan ninja konoha dia ikat dilehernya yang seksi. Matanya berwarna violet yang cerah sekali, tangannya yang mungil melambai kearah Minato yang matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Yah..., gadis itu adalah Kushina, seorang gadis yang disukai Minato sejak pertama kali bertemu *First Love gitu deh*.

'sial..., kenapa dia datang dengan wajahku yang hancur begini sih' batinnya kesal sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kushina berhenti berlari ketika dia hampir mendekati Minato, dia mengerutkan keningnya keheranan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Minato menutup wajahnya kearahnya.

"ada apa sih dengannya?" bisik Kushina bingung dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"hei, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?" tanya Kushina saat tiba disebelah Minato

"ti...titi...tidak kok, tti...tidak apa-apa"

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana, kau aneh Minato, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa sih? Cerita dong !" teriak Kushina mulai penasaran.

Minato tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga membuat Kushina kesal, habanero mode-nya mulai keluar diikuti siku-siku kesal pada Minato, wajahnya seram sekali saat itu, biasanya Minato langsung sweatdrop saat melihat Kushina seperti itu tetapi saat ini wajahnya dia tutupi sehingga matanya terhalangi oleh tangannya sendiri jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Kushina sedang habanero mode.

Tanpa disadari Minato..., tangannya Kushina yang dikepal telah meluncur diujung kepalanya Minato dengan kerasnya.

"ittaii !" teriak Minato kesakitan dan refleks menggerakkan kedua tangannya keatas rambutnya yang jabrik sehingga ketahuanlah wajah Minato yang super ganteng :D

Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, 'wajah Minato kenapa?, kenapa bisa sembab begitu, kenapa hancur banget, apa yang terjadi dengannya?' kata Kushina dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Minato yang super hancur itu. Minato meringis kesakitan belum sadar kalau Kushina memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh sekali, dan seketikannya sadar..., Minato memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang sehingga memunggungi Kushina yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"wajahku jelek..., jangan dilihat" kata Minato sedih

"eh..., kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kushina pada Minato tidak menggubris perkataannya Minato tadi, Kushina menyentuh bahu Minato sehingga wajah Minato yang memar itu memerah. Minato menundukkan kepalanya saat Kushina memutar tubuhnya perlahan-lahan kearahnya, Kushina mengangkat dagunya Minato yang saat itu masih memerah dan tambah memerah saat dagunya dipegang oleh Kushina, dia selalu merasa malu kalau dipegang oleh Kushina karena Kushina adalah gadis yang dia sukai.

Kushina menggumam sambil memeriksa seluruh wajah Minato yang memar, Kushina meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya masih mengamati wajah Minato yang memar, Minato mengeluarkan air liur saat melihat pose Kushina seperti itu saat mengamatinya, Kushina sangat cantik dan imut sekali kalau berpose seperti itu sehingga membuat nafsu Minato terpancing oleh pose itu.

"eh, Minato air liurmu tuh keluar, ih...jorok !" kata Kushina jijik sambil menjauhi Minato dengan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Minato tersontak malu lalu menghusap-husap air liurnya dengan cepat, dan saat itu ronaan merah diwajahnya sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, rona merahnya benar-benar merah sekali. Kushina menyadari kalau wajah Minato mulai terlihat memerah, dengan polosnya dia mendekati Minato kembali

"Minato...wajahmu memerah? Ada apa?"

"oh.., mungkin efek samping luka ini kali. Hehehe" kata Minato sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Kushina merasa ketakutan dengan tawanya Minato yang tidak jelas itu, dan seketikanya dia ingat kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Minato, dia jadi mengubah topiknya.

"Minato, ada yang ingin kubicarakan nih"

"hah, apa itu?"

"eh, anu..., besok kan ujian jounin, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu boleh tidak?"

"yah tentu saja kenapa tidak...kau kan sahabatku..."

'meskipun aku berharap lebih dari sahabat' lanjut Minato dalam hati sambil menatap Kushina yang saat itu bertanya dengan malu-malu padanya.

"itu...er, bagaimana yah mengatakannya..., aku ingin bilang..., er, aku ingin..., ingin..."

"ingin apa..., tanyakan saja Kushina?"

"begini..., boleh tidak nanti saat ujian tertulis jounin aku menyontek ujianmu"

"heh?"

"yah, soalnya kata Fugaku dan yang lainnya..., ujian tertulis jounin itu susah meskipun aku sudah belajarpun ujian itu tetap akan susah. Kau kan pintar jadi bolehkan kalau aku menyontek soalmu nanti"

Minato tertawa geli

"kau masih sangat polos sekali yah. Kau itu ditakut-takuti oleh mereka, kau tenang saja. Ujian tertulis jounin itu lebih mudah dari ujian tertulis genin. Percaya padaku"

"heh..., darimana kau tahu"

"dari Jiraiya-sensei. Katanya soalnya mudah sekali bagaikan mengambil permen dari seorang bayi"

"kau percaya dengan ero-sensei seperti dia"

"yah tentu saja. Dia kan guruku. Dia juga yang mengajariku jurus baru"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya penasaran dengan jurus apa yang diberikan Jiraiya padanya.

"jurus apa itu?"

"rahasia..., nanti kau juga akan tahu. Dan akupun sudah mulai mencreate jurus itu dengan jurus buatanku"

"huh..., dasar. Eh...?, mencreate jurus itu?"

"yah, meskipun masih belum sempurna tetapi aku yakin sebelum ujian itu dimulai, jurus itu akan sempurna."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam karena saking penasarannya dan ketika diitatap seperti itu oleh Kushina..., dia malah menyengir sangat lebar pada Kushina.

"ya sudahlah, eh? hidungmu berdarah?" Kushina tersontak khawatir saat dia melihat darah keluar dari hidung Minato, darah segar itu mengalir dan menetes ketanah dengan banyaknya, karena saking khawatirnya Kushina mengubah rencananya untuk pulang. Kushina akan merawat Minato yang terluka itu, hatinya tidak menerima kalau Minato seperti itu. Kushina menyukai Minato hanya saja dia takut untuk mengatakannya karena dia tidak punya nyali untuk mengatakannya. Kushina sudah mencintainya ketika Minato menolongnya dari ninja amegakure yang menculiknya dan seketikanya Minato mengatakan rambut merah yang dulu dibencinya itu sangat indah. Pada saat itulah Kushina mulai menyukai rambutnya dan tentu saja menyukai Minato.

Minato memegang bawah hidungnya dengan jemarinya untuk memeriksa perkataan Kushina itu benar atau salah, dia melihat darah dijemarinya yang saat itu menyentuh hidungnya. Bukannya takut, dia malah menyengir tidak jelas lagi pada Kushina sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit saja kok"

Kushina mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan deathglare yang sangat menyeramkan 'sedikit dia bilang...baka !' kata Kushina dalam hati jengkel sekaligus kesal.

Karena saking gregetannya dengan Minato..., tanpa fikir panjang lagi, dia langsung menyeret Minato masuk kerumah dengan rambutnya dicambak oleh Kushina sehingga Minato merintih kesakitan.

Pada suatu malam suara benturan dan teriakkan menjadi satu di atas bukit patung hokage, suara teriakkan seorang pria disana sangat menggelegar sekali. Dan satu jam kemudian..., pria itu tersenyum senang dengan nafas masih terengah-engah kelelahan

"akhirnya latihanku selesai juga...hosh...hosh"

-x-x-x-x-

Ujian tertulis Jounin dimulai, para ninja genin memasukki kelas khusus ujian Jounin, suasana hati para ujian semuanya resah, begitu juga Kushina. Dia selalu memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan dia tempelkan dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit. 'ya kami-sama..., luluskanlah aku di ujian Jounin ini, aku ingin hebat seperit tou-chan dan kaa-chan. Luluskanlah aku kami-sama' kata Kushina dalam hati.

Tanpa dia sadari...Minato menatapnya dengan tersenyum, menurutnya Kushina itu sangat lucu kalau sedang seperti itu, awalnya dia ingin mendekatinya tetapi rencananya itu tidak jadi dia lakukan itu karena dia takut akan menjadi bahan pukulan Kushina karena mengganggu do'a-nya, Kushina paling benci orang yang mengganggu konsentrasinya dan tiap orang yang mengganggu konsentrasinya pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Oleh karena itu Minato hanya tersenyum dari jauh menatap keimutan Kushina yang sedang berdo'a.

"oke semuanya...disini saya akan mengawas ujian jounin. Jadi siapapun yang menyontek atau apapun yang sejenisnya maka akan dikeluarkan dan dianggap tidak lulus ujian jounin jadi jangan ada yang coba-coba menyontek, mengerti !" kata seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan mempunyai luka gores diwajahnya

"mengerti Ibiki-sensei !"

"baiklah, mulailah"

Seluruh ninja yang mengikuti ujian Jounin langsung mengambil soal dan lembar jawaban ujian kecuali Kushina, gadis itu tidak mengambil lembar jawabannya, dia terpaku diam membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Ibiki tadi, 'jika aku menyontek soal Minato dan ketahuan maka aku akan dianggap tidak lulus ujian Jounin, dan jika itu terjadi maka aku akan menjadi ninja pecundang yang ada di desa ini, ninja yang tidak diberikan misi apapun karena dikatakan lemah, ninja yang selalu dianggap sampah' batin Kushina ketakutan, 'tidak...tidak..., aku tidak boleh gagal ujian Jounin. Aku harus bisa meskipun akan sulit.' Semangat Kushina dalam hati.

Dengan jantung berdetak kencang dan cepat dia membuka amplop yang berisi soal ujian Jounin, sesekali saat dia sedang membuka soal tersebut..., dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dia memandang Minato. Minato mengerjakan soal ujian itu dengan santainya yang dihiasi dengan senyuman, Minato menjawab soalnya dengan sangat mudah sekali bagaikan soal-soal anak-anak SD.

Kushina merasa iri dengan kepintaran pria yang disukainya itu, Minato dulunya selalu diejek Kushina dengan ejekkan girlface tiap Kushina menemuinya. Itu karena dulu wajah Minato mirip sekali seperti wajah wanita maka dari itu Kushina selalu mengejeknya girlface, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mengejeknya seperti itu lagi. Dia berfikir kata ejekkan girlface-nya itu sudah kadaluarsa atau sudah basi, wajah Minato sudah benar-benar seperti pria ketika dia berumur tiga belas tahun dan ketampanannya-pun mulai terlihat jadi dia bingung nama ejekkan apa yang bagus untuknya, pada umur empat belas tahun Minato banyak fans-nya, dia selalu dikelilingi gadis tiap berjalan menuju academy-nya, wajar kalau wajah tampan itu resikonya memang begitu..., selalu didekati oleh gadis-gadis centil.

Pada saat itu Kushina melihatnya telah dikelilingi banyak gadis, dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Hatinya terasa perih dan panas sekali. Amarahnya meluap melihat wanita disana mengelilingi Minato. Jantungnya terasa ingin lepas ketika salah satu gadis itu memeluk Minato tanpa izinnya terlebih dahulu.

Rasa perihnya itu dia ketahui saat dia mulai bergaul dengan Mikoto, seorang gadis bermarga Uchiha. Rambutnya Raven panjang dan manis sekali, dia pendiam tetapi tidak pendiam jika dia berbicara dengan Kushina, parasnya cantik dan manis sekali. Mikoto selalu blak-blakkan jika sudah bertemu Kushina dan pada saat ini mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat setelah Minato.

**-Flashback-**

Kushina melihat Minato yang duduk di kursinya telah dikelilingi para gadis-gadis centil yang sedang memberikan bekal mereka masing-masing pada Minato, Minato menolaknya tetapi tolakkannya itu bukanlah membaik malah semakin buruk. Salah satu gadis disana berbuat nekat menyuapi Minato dengan paksa sehingga membuat Minato tersedak, jika dia tidak membawa air mungkin dia sudah mati ditempat karena banyak makanan dimulutnya yang dipaksa untuk masuk ketenggorokannya.

Pada saat itu Kushina mendengus kesal melihat Minato dikelilingi gadis dan tanpa dia sadar Mikoto mendengar dengusannya.

"kenapa kau mengutuk Minato-kun?"

"heh.., er, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya...kesal saja padanya. Sok keren banget gitu"

Mikoto tertawa kecil membuat Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"kenapa kau tertawa Mikoto-chan?" tanya Kushina

"itu karena kebodohanmu aku tertawa"

"kebodohanku?" Kushina cemberut saat Kushina mengatakannya, Mikoto semakin keras tertawa saat melihat expresi cemberutnya Kushina, menurut Mikoto expresi cemberut sahabatnya itu sangat lucu sekali. Minato secara sembunyi-sembunyi menatap Kushina dan Mikoto yang berbincang dimeja sebelah disela-sela lekukan tubuh para gadis yang mengelilinginya, 'kenapa Mikoto tertawa?, dan kenapa Kushina cemberut seperti itu? apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Minato penasaran, Minato mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya agar mendengar perbincangan mereka berdua tetapi sulit sekali karena teriakkan histeris para gadis di sekelilingnya menghilangkan konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan perbincangan Kushina dan Mikoto, 'sial aku tidak bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka' batin Minato kesal.

"kenapa kau bilang aku bodoh Mikoto-chan?"

"itu karena kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan"

"rasakan apa sih?"

"tadi kau mendengus kearah Minato kan?"

"iya, lalu kenapa?"

"itu yang namanya perasaan"

"perasaan apaan sih aku tidak mengerti?"

"ya ampun Kushina-chan, ternyata kau benar-benar masih polos yah. Begini saja, apa kau selalu merasa kesal tiap Minato didekati para gadis"

"yah, kenapa? Menurutku itu biasa-biasa saja, coba kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau temanmu diambil orang dan dia mencuekki kita, rasanya sakit tahu !, seperti mengambil barang yang berharga dari kita."

"tidak Kushina..., kata-katamu itu salah. Perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini bukan perasaan yang bisa dibilang perasaan hanya teman, tetapi lebih dari teman"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya masih tidak mengerti, dan Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang mengontrol diri agar sabar menghadapi temannya yang super polos itu.

"maksudku begini, kau mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Minato..."

"memang punya, aku memang mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Minato"

"kalau begitu apa perasaan itu?"

"perasaan apanya?"

"perasaan yang kau rasakan pada Minato? Menyayanginya atau..."

"aku menyayanginya"

"atau mencintainya" lanjut Mikoto

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto padanya.

"mencintainya? Apa itu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang untuk mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"begini Kushina-chan, mencintainya atau cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan suka pada seorang pria"

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku soal menatap Minato?"

"ada Kushina..., kau mempunyai perasaan cinta itu"

"eh?" jawab Kushina singkat dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"iya, kau mencintainya"

Setelah Mikoto mengucapkan kata itu..., tanpa disadari tiba-tiba wajah Kushina memerah dengan sendirinya, dan Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya bersemu merah seperti itu.

"tuh kan..., lihat wajahmu"

"wajahku kenapa?"

"lihat saja nih cermin" Mikoto memberikan cerminnya yang berada ditasnya kepada Kushina, Kushina mengambil cermin tersebut dari Mikoto dan mengarahkan cermin itu kearah wajahnya, mata Kushina melebar melihat wajahnya bersemu merah seperti tomat *memang Kushina tomat* :di rante Kushina diikuti habanero mode:

'kenapa dengan wajahku? Kenapa wajahku merah seperti ini. Apa yang salah denganku !' batin Kushina bingung dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"kau mencintainya kan Kushina"

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu" sahut Kushina, Kushina memang tidak tahu, dia itu cinta atau tidak sama Minato, dia masih belum terlalu mengerti soal cinta yang dikatakan Mikoto.

"ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak tahu. Oh ya, perasaanmu pada Minato saat sekarang ini adalah cemburu"

Kushina mendengus kesal mendengar kata yang asing lagi telah diucapkan Mikoto

"apalagi tuh cemburu?" kata Kushina dingin

"cemburu itu adalah perasaan yang membuat kita panas dan emosi ketika melihat pria yang kita sukai didekati gadis lain"

"oh, jadi menurutmu aku cemburu dengannya saat ini"

"eem..., tepat sekali"

"ya sudahlah, eh Mikoto ayo kita keluar. Aku sudah muak melihat pemandangan aneh disebelahku ini" dengus Kushina mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Mikoto, Minato dan para gadis centil, setelah beberapa menit Mikoto tertawa kecil sendirian mendengar perkataan Kushina..., dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar mencari Kushina

**-End Flashback-**

Disaat Kushina membuka soalnya dia langsung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat soal ujian tertulis Jounin tersebut

_Soal Tertulis Ujian Jounin_

_Jelaskan bagaimanakah cara membuat kagebunshin ?_

_Apa yang diperbuat ninja jika sedang dalam masa terdesak ?_

_Apa arti dari tanda lambang Konoha yang berada di ikat kepala ?_

_Jelaskan bagaimana cara melempar Kunai dengan benar ?_

_Jelaskan bagaimana cara mengisi chakra?_

_..._

Seluruh soal yang Kushina baca terlihat sangat mudah sekali untuk dijawab, soal ujian Jounin yang dia baca pernah muncul di buku yang dia baca di perpustakaan. Dia tersenyum behagia melihat soal tersebut, tanpa malu dia mencium soal itu dengan senangnya lalu memeluknya seolah-olah kertas soal itu hidup dan membuatnya bahagia, ketika Ibiki menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kushina..., Ibiki sweatdrop melihat Kushina yang bertingkah aneh saat itu. 'dasar...cantik-cantik tingkahnya seperti orang oon' batin ibiki dalam hati.

'terima kasih...terima kasih, mmmuach..., aku akan mengerjakannya, aku akan mengerjakannya tanpa menyontek Minato. Ternyata Minato benar, soal Jounin mudah sekali, hehehe' batin Kushina senang dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan expresi tersenyum sama seperti Minato.

Menurut Kushina soal itu gampang sekali tetapi tidak untuk Chouza, dia merasa pusing dengan soal tersebut sampai-sampai dia malas membacanya dan pada akhirnya dia menyontek Shikaku tanpa sepengetahuan Ibiki.

-x-x-x-x-

Pada malam hari, Kushina melesat keluar dari rumahnya dengan perut dihusap-husap. Suara perutnya berbunyi keras sekali menandakan kalau Kushina saat ini sedang lapar.

"tenang yah perut..., kau akan kuisi. Tenang yah, oke" bisik Kushina pada perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi derungan kelaparan.

Pada saat itu Kushina hanya memakai blouse merah dan celana pendek saja saat berjalan keluar dan rambutnya yang biasanya tergurai sekarang diikat seperti ekor kuda, dia sangat seksi sekali saat malam itu sehingga mengundang para pria yang dilewatinya mengeluarkan air liur melihat Kushina.

"Ichiraku-san !" teriak Kushina ketika memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku yaitu tempat makan favorit Kushina

"oh, Kushina-chan. Selamat datang"

Kushina duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana sambil tersenyum kearah Ichiraku sang pemilik ramen

"Ichiraku-san, aku memesan Ramen asin versi jumbo yah"

"yah, tunggu sebentar yah."

"hai"

Disaat Kushina mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil air mineral yang diberikan anaknya Ichiraku..., tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk disebelahnya sambil memesan mi ramen sama dengan pesanannya si Kushina

"Ichiraku-san aku pesan ramen asin yah"

"oh, Minato..., baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Minato-kun?"

"hai Kushina-chan, apa kabar?"

Kushina mengerutkan kening bingung dengan bahasa yang tidak biasa dipakai oleh si Minato padanya

"kau menanyakan kabarku?"

"er, yah sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-ttebane"

"baguslah. Oh ya, bagaimana soal ujian Jounin tadi siang?"

Kushina tersenyum senang sekali saat Minato menanyakannya, memang sejak saat ujian Jounin selesai, dia ingin sekali menceritakannya pada Minato. Tetapi ketika dia melihat Minato dikelilingi gadis centil lagi, Kushina jadi tidak bernafsu membicarakannya sampai-sampai dia lupa ingin menceritakannya.

"oh, menyenangkan sekali. Ternyata kau benar Minato, soal ujian Jounin mudah sekali. Kau tahu saat aku membuka soalnya, aku merasa takut sekali tetapi ketika aku membacanya rasa takutku menghilang, seluruh soal yang ada di soal ujian Jounin semuanya muncul di buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan, dan soal Fugaku dan yang lainnya aku sudah memberikan mereka pelajaran tadi siang karena mencoba menakut-nakutiku"

"ah, benarkah...?, hehehe apa kan kubilang. Mudah kan. Ee, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan pada Fugaku dan yang lainnya?"

"aku mengajak mereka bertarung denganku satu lawan satu"

Minato tertawa kecil sambil sweatdrop mendengarkan perkataannya Kushina, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Fugaku dan yang lainnya kalau Kushina sudah kesal dan menjadi habanero mode.

'aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Fugaku cs' prihatin Minato.

"ini ramen asin versi jumbo untuk Kushina dan ramen asin sedang untuk Minato" kata Ichiraku sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di depan Kushina dan Minato.

Kushina berteriak senang saat melihat ramennya telah jadi, dia mengambil sumpitnya sambil berdo'a dalam hati

"Tadaima !" teriak Kushina mulai memakan ramen asin versi jumbonya dengan sangat lahap sekali, Minato tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Kushina yang bisa dibilang sangat rakus itu, sudah lebih dari empat tahun Minato melihat Kushina selalu makan mie ramen Ichiraku dengan lahapnya, bahkan hampir tiap hari Kushina selalu makan mie ramen Ichiraku dalam versi jumbo yang bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk lebih mie ramen Ichiraku, tetapi tubuhnya tetap ramping dan seksi, tidak menunjukkan kegemukkan sama sekali sampai-sampai membuat Minato bingung.

Setelah tiga mie ramen yang dimakan Kushina sudah habis, dia langsung menghirup kuah yang tersisa di mangkuknya dengan hirupan penuh kenikmatan.

"Ichiraku san..., nambah satu porsi lagi yah"

"baiklah Kushina-chan, tunggu sebentar"

Disaat Kushina meminum air mineralnya, Minato menatap Kushina dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya 'ternyata Kushina tidak berubah sama sekali' batin Minato dalam hati sambil tersenyum, saat itu mie ramen Minato sudah habis tidak tersisa, saat mie-nya sudah selesai dihabiskan dia hanya diam duduk disebelahnya Kushina untuk menunggunya selesai menghabiskan mie ramennya.

Kushina menyadari kalau Minato menatapnya sehingga dia berhenti meminum air mineralnya lalu menoleh kearah Minato.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Minato?"

"aku hanya merasa bingung denganmu Kushina, kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa kau tidak takut gemuk?"

"hah?, aku tidak takut gemuk tuh. Aku tidak perduli kalau aku gemuk atau tidak, yang kufikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya memuaskan perut laparku ini"

Minato tertawa geli disaat mendengar jawabannya Kushina lalu Minato ber'oh' ria.

"oh iya, besok ujian Jounin dalam pertarungan yah?"

"iya, tenang saja. Kau pasti akan lulus Kushina, kau kan sangat ahli dalam dunia pertarungan"

"yah tentu saja, lihat saja aku pasti akan menjadi juara pertama dalam ujian Jounin itu"

"iya, aku percaya deh"

Kushina tersenyum kearahnya dengan sangat manis sekali sehingga Minato tidak bisa menahan wajah memerahnya itu, untung saja Ichiraku sudah datang membawakan ramennya sehingga Kushina tidak menyadari kalau wajah Minato memerah.

"Tadaima !" teriak Kushina lagi dan mulai memakan ramennya.

-x-x-x-x-

Seluruh peserta ujian Jounin berbaris disebuah stadium yang dikelilingi banyak orang setelah diberitahukan berita kelulusan ujian tertulis Jounin mereka, dari sekian banyak peserta Jounin yang masuk, hanya dua puluh orang yang berhasil memasukki ujian berikutnya termasuk Kushina dan Minato. Mereka berdua berbaris dengan sangat tegaknya setelah diberikan prediksi oleh wasit penjaga pertarungan Jounin.

"baiklah para peserta ujian Jounin yang lulus, kali ini kalian bukan bertarung dalam ujian tertulis lagi, kali ini kalian akan melakukan ujian dalam dunia fisik tetapi bukan pertarungan yang akan merugikan seluruh tubuh seperti mematahkan kaki atau tangan dan lebih buruknya sampai terbunuh. Dalam pertarungan ini wanita dan pria akan bergabung jadi di ujian ini tidak ada yang saling memandangi dia perempuan ataupun dia pria, kalian semua ninja jadi jangan takut dengan lawan kalian meskipun itu pria atau wanita, mengerti?!" kata seorang chunin yang bertugas menjadi wasit tersebut, dia memakai bandana di kepalanya dan menggigit setangkai daun kecil di mulutnya *Shisui lupa siapa namanya :D*

Minato tersontak terkejut setelah mendengar guru chunin itu memberikan prediksinya, dia melebarkan mulutnya diikuti matanya yang melotot, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya yang berkulit tan. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia menoleh kearah Kushina yang menatap kedepan dengan penuh semangat, 'jika pria dan wanita digabung dalam pertarungan berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Kushina jika aku dan Kushina mengalahkan satu demi satu musuh yang kita lawan.' Kata Minato dalam hati khawatir.

"baiklah kalian persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing, nama kalian akan kupanggil beberapa menit lagi"

"hai !"

Minato bersandar di dinding dengan keringat yang semakin banyak bercucuran sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan Kushina, dia kenal Kushina..., Kushina adalah gadis yang sangat kuat sekali, dia tidak akan kalah dengan musuh-musuh yang akan dihadapinya meskipun musuhnya kuat sekalipun dan ditambah lagi Kushina mempunyai habanero mode yang membuatnya semakin kuat.

Pertarungan dimulai..., para peserta yang dipanggil oleh wasit mulai melakukan aksi pertarungan diantara penonton, antara benturan-benturan kunai mulai terjadi sampai akhirnya tiba nama Minato, Minato melawan pria berparas mumi yang sangat menyeramkan, Kushina mengeratkan pegangannya di besi yang dipersiapkan untuk penghalang antara peserta yang bertarung dengan peserta penunggu, dia merasa khawatir pada Minato..., dia takut Minato kenapa-kenapa karena musuhnya itu bisa memberikan aroma busuk yang bisa membuat musuhnya lemah dan lumpuh, ditambah lagi musuhnya itu sudah memenangi pertarungan sebanyak lima kali saat itu. "Minato berjuanglah !" teriak Kushina menyemangati Minato, Minato menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum, para gadis yang berada di sana berteriak kegirangan padahal senyuman itu untuk Kushina seorang.

Minato mengambil kunainya yang berada ditas kecil dipunggungnya, dengan cepat dia melemparkan kunai-nya kearah musuhnya, dia mulai berlari dengan cepat sekali menuju musuhnya, ketika jarak Minato dan musuhnya hampir dekat..., musuhnya mengangkat tangannya dan keluarlah sebuah asap ungu kebiruan di telapak tangannya, Minato menutup hidungnya agar tidak bisa mencium aroma busuk tersebut, dia terus berlari dan setibanya disana dia melayangkan kakinya kearah kepala musuhnya bermaksud ingin menendangnya tetapi nihil..., si musuh menghindar dengan mudahnya lalu dia menendang perut Minato, Kushina berteriak histeris dalam hati melihat Minato terperungkuk kesakitan ditanah, 'Minato...berjuanglah'.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minato bangkit dari lantainya dengan nafas yang berburu, dia melebarkan tangannya dan berteriak "RASENGAN" dengan sangat keras dan pada saat itu muncullah sebuah bola angin ditelapak tangannya, para peserta yang melihatnya berteriak kagum melihat jurus Minato, mata Kushina melebar mengingat perkataannya Minato beberapa hari yang lalu 'yah tentu saja. Dia kan guruku. Dia juga yang mengajariku jurus baru. Yah, meskipun masih belum sempurna tetapi aku yakin sebelum ujian itu dimulai, jurus itu akan sempurna.'.

"apa jurus itu yang dikatakan Minato?" bisik Kushina pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang Minato tanpa berkedip yang saat itu memegang rasengan, "lalu jurus apa yang dicreate olehnya?" lanjut Kushina disaat Minato mulai berlari kearah musuhnya.

Minato mengeluarkan kunai yang asing di tasnya, kunainya mempunyai tiga sisi lancip di ujung kunai tersebut dan mempunyai sebuah mantra aneh di gagang kunai tersebut, Minato melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah musuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan setibanya kunai-nya disana, si musuh menghindar dengan mudahnya lalu pada saat yang sama ketika kunai itu melewatinya..., si Minato sudah berada dibelakangnya sehingga membuat musuhnya itu tersontak kaget. Para peserta terkejut melihat kecepatan Minato yang tidak lazim, dia sudah tiba dibelakang musuh tersebut dalam hitungan 0,1 detik saat kunai itu melewatinya.

Kushina-pun terkejut melihatnya 'apakah itu jurus yang dicreate-nya?' tanya Kushina dalam hati terkejut. Minato mengarahkan rasengannya kearah musuh tersebut dan akhirnya mengenainya, si musuh berteriak kesakitan lalu dia terpental menjauh sekitar sepuluh meter darinya.

-skip time-

Keesokan harinya adalah final pertarungan, peserta terakhir tersebut yaitu Kushina dan Minato. Kushina terkejut kalau dia akan melawan Minato, dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Minato sangat kuat, bayangan Minato yang akan bertarung dengan Kushina ternyata menjadi kenyataan, semua perkataannya kalau Kushina akan lulus ternyata benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak yakin dalam pertarungannya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau kalau orang yang akan dihadapinya akan terluka karena mereka berdua mempunyai perasaan cinta dan sayang satu sama lain.

"baiklah mulai !"

Setelah aba-aba wasit yang berteriak menyuruhnya memulai pertandingan, Minato dan Kushina mulai mempersiap kunai mereka masing-masing, jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak keras sekali, mereka sama-sama memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka menang tanpa saling melukai satu sama lain.

Setelah lamanya berdiam diri..., Kushina memulai pergerakkan dengan berlari kearah Minato sambil menggenggam kunai di tangan kanannya, ketika Kushina menendangnya..., dengan mudah Minato menghindar dari tendangannya. Minato mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninjunya saat kaki kanan yang tadi gagal menendang Minato telah menyentuh lantai, ketika kepalan tangannya sekitar 10 cm darinya..., dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat Kushina memejamkan matanya ketakutan, Minato merasa tidak tega memukul Kushina, dia melompat tiga meter menjauh dari Kushina, Kushina heran dengan tingkah lakunya Minato, 'Minato tidak memukulku? Kenapa?, apa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku untuk tidak memukul?'.

Sekitar satu jam lebih pertarungan terjadi tetapi tidak ada yang saling memukul sehingga membuat para penonton kecewa melihatnya. Minato dan Kushina terengah-engah kelelahan, mereka lelah karena saling menahan pukul memukul satu sama lain, mereka merasa lelah jika terus-terusan tidak ada hasilnya begini, seluruh chakra terbuang sia-sia tanpa ada yang terluka sama sekali, Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan sayu kelelahan. Mereka mengambil kunai masing-masing.

'jika terus-terusan begini maka tidak akan ada hasilnya sama sekali, siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah, apa aku harus mengalah dengan Kushina'

'kenapa dia sama denganku? Kenapa dia tidak memukulku sama sekali, apa yang dia fikirkan. Aku tidak mau memukulnya tetapi aku mau menang, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengalahkannya? Para penonton mulai kecewa dengan apa yang aku dan Minato lakukan tidak ada hasilnya. Kalau begitu jika ini harus terjadi, terpaksa aku akan memukul Minato..., maafkan aku Minato-kun'

Kushina berlari menuju Minato setelah melemparkan kunai kearahnya dan dihindari Minato dengan mudahnya 'hindari pukulanku Minato-kun !' batin Kushina ketika tiba di depannya dan mulai melayangkan pukulannya di wajahnya

'jika ini yang terbaik..., aku akan mengalah padamu' batin Minato mulai memejamkan matanya, mata Kushina melebar melihat Minato memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu Minato pasrah padanya saat ini, dia tidak bisa menghentikan pukulannya sekarang karena kepalannya sudah tingga 3 cm dari wajahnya Minato.

BRUKK !

Pukulan Kushina yang keras mengenai wajah Minato dengan kerasnya, karena saking kerasnya Minato terpental menjauh sekitar 3 m darinya. Kushina teriak histeris memanggil nama Minato yang merintih kesakitan di tanah sedangkan para penonton beretriak kegirangan setelah melihat aksi Kushina dan Minato yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya.

Kushina berlari kearah Minato dengan sangat khawatir, dan setibanya disana Kushina menyandarkan tubuh Minato ke pangkuannya

"Minato-kun...Minato-kun !" kata Kushina memanggil nama Minato sambil menpuk-nepuk pipi Minato mencoba membangunkan Minato, Minato membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan menatap wajah Kushina dengan tatapan sayu. Karena kondisinya yang lemah dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kata-katanya yang sudah lama dipendamnya pada Kushina.

"Kushina-chan..., aku mencintai...mu"

"hah?" mata Kushina melebar merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"a...aaku...mencintaimu..." ulang Minato pelan, pandangannya mulai buram dan kemudian semuanya mulai gelap.

-x-x-x-x-

Minato membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika mendengar suara beep yang berisik disebelahnya, dia berada dirumah sakit. Disaat itu dia merasa tangan kirinya ada yang menggenggamnya. Rasanya lembut, halus dan hangat sekali. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum manis kearahnya

"Kushi...Kushina-chan?"

"ohayou Minato-kun, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

"ii...iyya, arigatou sudah menjengukku Kushi-chan, bagaimana ujian Jouninnya?"

"kau yang menang?"

"huh? Bukannya kau yang menang"

"ya sih memang pada saat itu aku yang menang tetapi aku meminta wasit untuk membiarkan aku memberikan kemenanganku padamu"

Mata Minato melebar mendengar perkataannya Kushina sambil memberontak bangun dari tempat tidur

"kenapa kau melakukan itu Kushi-chan?"

"karena aku tidak mau menang kalau orang yang menjadi musuhku mengalah, aku sangat benci itu-ttebane !"

"e...eto Kushi-chan. Gomenasai."

"kenapa kau berfikir untuk mengalah Minato.., bukannya kau ingin bercita-cita menjadi hokage?"

"yah, tapi kau kan juga bercita-cita menjadi hokage jadi aku..."

"itu hanya omong kosongku saja"

"apa?"

"aku berbicara seperti itu agar aku dipandangi penuh oleh penduduk, aku tidak serius dengan perkataanku menjadi hokage"

"huh?"

Kushina tersenyum dan mencium pipi Minato dengan lembut sehingga membuat wajah Minato memerah sangat terang.

"Minato..., ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"ee.., ya, apa itu"

"apa perkataanmu saat distadium kalau kau mencintaiku itu benar?"

Minato melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kushina yang cukup membuat Minato salah tingkah

"ee..., itu...itu. yah..., aku mencintaimu Kushina"

"sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu..."

Kushina mendengus lalu memukul ujung kepala Minato dengan sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai Minato meringis kesakitan

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dari dulu-ttebane...!, Minato baka !"

"gomen, soalnya aku tidak punya nyali untuk mengucapkannya"

"aku juga mencintaimu Minato" bisik Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum kearah Minato yang merintih kesakitan, rasa sakit Minato tiba-tiba hanyut entah kemana disaat mendengar ucapan Kushina tersebut, dia melihat Kushina tersenyum sangat manis sekali kearahnya membuat wajahnya memerah

"apa?"

"yah, aku juga mencintaimu-ttebane"

Tidak lama kemudian Minato menyengir bahagia didepan Kushina dan memeluk Kushina dengan sangat cepatnya sampai-sampai Kushina tersontak terkejut, tetapi disisi terkejutnya dia tersenyum manis pada Minato lalu membalas pelukannya. Minato melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia mendekati wajahnya kewajah Kushina dengan perlahan-lahan, Kushina sweatdrop dengan perlakuan Minato yang mendekatkan wajahnya itu

"Mi...Minato...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kushina..., aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang ingin kurasakan sejak lama denganmu"

"eh?..., apa itu?"

"ini"

Chu,,,

Minato mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembutnya yang membuat Kushina tersontak terkejut, entah kenapa dia tidak mau menghindar darinya saat Minato mencium bibirnya, bibirnya seolah-olah memberikan racun padanya sampai-sampai dia lumpuh tidak berdaya pada Minato, pada saat itu adalah ciuman pertama Minato dan Kushina. Minato menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kushina dengan sangat lembut lalu dia tersenyum dan memeluk Kushina kembali sambil berbisik dipelukannya

"terima kasih Kushina-chan sudah mencintaiku"

**-Owari-**

**-Omake-**

Kushina dan Minato memasukki sebuah rumah bersama-sama dengan memakai pakaian pengantin. Kushina sudah menikah dengan Minato dan rumah yang dipijaknya adalah rumah mereka berdua.

"wah...ini rumah kita Minato-kun?"

"iya, kau suka?"

"suka sekali, eh?"

Kushina tersontak terkejut ketika Minato memeluknya dari belakang, sekarang Minato mempunyai julukkan baru, dia sekarang dijulukki kiiroi senkou oleh para ninja lainnya karena kecepatan lari dan cara bertarungnya dan saat ini dia sudah dicalonkan menjadi hokage keempat, teknik kiiroi senkounya saat ini dia pakai untuk memeluk Kushina.

"Minato..., kenapa kau memelukku?"

"kita kan sudah bersuami-istri jadi kita berhak dong saling bersentuhan"

Wajah Kushina memerah

"i...iya tapi kan tidak seerat gini juga kali"

Minato melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutarkan tubuh Kushina sehingga menatap Minato, Minato tersenyum kecil pada Kushina, senyuman yang mempunyai arti entah apa

"apa kau menyukai anak kecil Kushina-chan?"

Kushina tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat

"iya, aku sangat suka sekali anak kecil. Terkadang aku merasa iri loh pada Mikoto karena Mikoto sudah mempunyai anak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan anak kecil, terkadang aku menanyakannya bagaimana cara mendapatkan anaknya itu tetapi dia hanya tertawa saja" dengus Kushina

Minato tersenyum mendengar ucapannya Kushina lalu dia mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut sekali

"kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukanmu bagaimana cara mendapatkan anak kecil" bisik Minato ditelinga Kushina saat dia selesai mencium Kushina lalu dia tersenyum mesum.

"eh.., bagaimana?"

Minato menyengir

"dengan..., ayo ikut aku !" kata Minato seraya menarik Kushina menuju kamar

"eh?"

*udah tahu kan akhirnya :D*

**THE END**

A/N : ini oneshot Shisui yang pertama..., maaf yah kalau humor di fanfic Shisui yang ini terlalu garing, yah wajarlah..., Shisui tidak ahli dalam dunia humor hehehe *plak*

JAA-MINNA~SAN


End file.
